


Revolver

by ChibiWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Song fic, might redo this someday, this is kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiWrites/pseuds/ChibiWrites
Summary: Revolver was by Megurine Luka/ Luz. English was done by D*ana.This is a song fic that felt like it would fit perfectly and it's a bit ooc to fit but I like the song and if nothing else I hope to introduce you to it. Maybe someone will do an amv on it. I'd love to but all I got is this fic for you.





	Revolver

**Author's Note:**

> song has mature lyrics but the fic itself isn't.

[Revolver JPN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Og-e5FBDKxA)

[Revolver ENG](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bvhqvgKv660)

**All my instincts gasp in the midst of this liberating satisfaction**

**Hey, load up the bullet quickly; it’s time for new action**  
  


Lance gathered along with the other first years whom got the letter of acceptance and were waiting to see where they all placed in their respective fields. Technology and Communication, Mechanical Engineering, and Pilots. He squeezed his way passed a crowd of fellow pilot students, eager to see where my name landed on that list.

‘Studied my butt off, had spent late nights pouring over those books, even if some technical terms and finer details were still a bit of a blank, I knew I could do enough to pass. From there, all I had to do was show how well I performed, rather than what some dumb paper said. Then it’ll be a straight path ahead towards my dream; being a fighter pilot.’ Lance thought

Reaching the front of the crowd, Lance knew he wasn’t likely the highest score, but I had to be somewhere in the middle, right? He scanned but didn’t see his name, He double checked from the top and went all the way down and that’s when he found his name. Below the line that said _Cargo Class_.

“I… didn’t make it…I was so close.” Lance couldn’t believe it, there had to be a mistake.

“Whew, barely made it. Heard about a last-minute enrollment and figured I’d get knocked off.” A voice sounded next to Lance, having just read the same list as him. Lance turned towards him.

“What do you mean?”

He stared at Lance like he had another head. “You hadn’t heard? Apparently, there was this kid that got accepted by one of the officer’s recommendation. Even though it was past registration, the guy had enough pull to give the kid a shot and looks like he’s a real deal.” He points to the top of the list. “That Keith guy is said to probably be the next Shiro if these scores indicate anything.”

“Who vouched for him? The guy couldn’t even bother to apply on time.” Lance muttered aloud slightly, no, precisely irritated.

“Takashi Shirogane himself, apparently.” Then another cadet replied afterwards both walked off, something about being on the same crew.

‘What?! So not only had this guy swooped in and taken my chance as a fighter pilot but he’s already been acknowledged by my hero? I wanted to be the one to impress him but no, this stupid Keith had to take everything.’ Lance growled inwardly.

 More of the cadets started to murmur, Lance didn’t hear much but the moment he caught the name ‘Keith’ he turned my head to see a mop of black hair that really ought to look like a bad but somehow wasn’t. The cadet was talking to Shiro whom was chatting with a grin and pat his shoulder, most likely congratulating Keith on being top of the class.

‘Why? Why did he have to come out of nowhere and ruin my chance? Why did Shiro take notice of this kid and stake his reputation on giving him a chance at all?! The hell, I did all the procedures, I studied till I got cross-eyed, I went to all the required meetings and had all my ducks in order. Then it’s all swept under the rug, nothing I did at all mattered. This is ridiculous, I should be a fighter pilot, not him.’

“Lance, bud.” Lance could feel the concern blatant in his voice as a hand clasped onto his shoulder. Despite still being pissed, Lance shoulders relaxed some, no need to be angry at his best friend after all.

“Hey Hunk, you get in?” Lance asked softly, is it horrible to think, that for a split-second Lance wanted Hunk to say no? ’Jeez, what a lousy friend I am.’

“Yeah, I did, and I saw the pilots’ list. I’m sorry man, I know you worked hard at it. But who knows, maybe someone will end up flunking because they somehow managed to cheat on the exam or the instructors will see that they ought to move you up.” Hunk tried to offer a sort of balm to the pain Lance felt of being rejected from his dream.

“Nah, I don’t want that.” Hunk stared back confused.

“I’ll show how I deserve to be in fighter class, I’m going to beat their top student.”

“What?!” Hunk shouted before softening his voice. “What do you mean you’re gonna beat the top student? Please tell me you won’t start a fight.”

Lance shook his head. “No way, I’ll just prove I’m the better pilot. So, from this day forward,” I pointed towards the direction of Shiro and Keith for Hunk to follow, “Keith is my rival and before we graduate, I’ll knock him down, just you watch Hunk!”

-

‘I have no idea how I’m going to beat him, he was not only top of the class but also by a higher margin then the rest. The gap is kind of ridiculous to be honest. Still, I’ll find a way to beat him and I’m going to show everyone I deserve to be in the fighter class.’

**If even a small flower plays the part of a sweet rose**

**She can bloom, or so I believed through the lighted shows**

**But now everyone’s eyes are on that bright red cherry…**

**That eyesore of a girl, she should die …I hate her, hate her, hate her, hate her!**  


It’s been weeks since then and all Lance had managed to get was failed simulation after simulation while Keith flew with flying colors, breaking records left and right like no bodies business. He constantly showed off and impressed the faculty and a chunk of the student body but plenty still saw him as I did, mainly a group from the remainder of the fighter pilots. Many became pals of mine after the semester started. They complained how Keith didn’t really talk to anyone outside of Shiro.

“It’s obvious he thinks he’s better than us because he gets those high scores, why else would he ignore us like we don’t matter?” One of his classmates complained.

“Yeah, I try simple conversations and he barely says anything before walking off. I mean, who does that?”

                “Not to mention the special exception the Garrison gave for him to enroll this year. If not for that, I’d be in your class instead of being a cargo pilot.” Lance rolled his eyes.

                “Well you certainly are more fun than him Lance. I’ll give you that.” Everyone chimes their agreements and laughter rings all around.

                “Thanks guys, before you know it I’ll be in with all of you once I knock Keith down a peg.”

                “Oh, you plan to start a fight?”

                “No! Why does everyone always assume that?”

“Well Keith is notorious for getting into fights.”

“Well, I’m going to beat his score next time around, just you wait and see!!”

-

‘I say that, and I try my best, but Keith keeps excelling at the simulators. The show-off pulled another stunt causing us to do more drills and practices and he doesn’t even care! Ugh I hate him, wish he’d just leave but he was vouched by Shiro, he saw something great in him, but I don’t see it!’

‘He also got into a fight with James again but no matter what is done, Shiro’s word is above all. I wish it were me that Shiro saw something great it. I’m a great pilot, I even gained the nickname the tailor after I pulled a cool maneuver, but it still isn’t getting enough traction. ‘

‘No Matter, I’ll get there eventually, I just need to show off my great skills to Takashi Shirogane and he’ll dump Keith in a snap!!’

**Tonight, I’ll shoot with this revolver of mine for you: though it’s lacking in glamour**

**I’ll raise the firing hammer.**

                Shiro was perusing through the simulators to be sure they were up to code when he bumped into a cadet. “Oh, I’m sorrry, didn’t see you there.” Shiro smiled strained. “But you know, the simulators are off-limits during maintenance.”

                “I know but I had to get some extra time in to improve my score, ya’know?”

                “While I admire the dedication, cadet.”

                “Lance.”

                “Cadet Lance, it’s still not advised to be here when work is being done. I’ll let you off with a warning, but you need to leave.”  

                “Just give me a minute. I want to show you something cool in the simulator.”

                “Did you not hear what I just said? You need to go.”

                “Please Shirogane, you won’t be disappointed.”

                “I said no.”

                Lance didn’t listen as he attempt to climb into the nearest pod, but the hatchet wasn’t properly sealed up and was going to fall on top of Lance if Shiro hadn’t pulled him away. Both fell to the ground as Shiro held onto Lance.

                “This is the kind of thing I was talking about. You need to go. This is the last warning.”

                “I just…”

                “What?”

                “I just want to show you what I can do but Keith got in the way!!”

                “Keith? What does he got to do with this?”

                “Everything! I should be a fighter pilot, not him! I did everything right and I follow the rules, why does he get it all and I’m left with nothing?!” Lance shouts.

                “Listen… I’m sorry you didn’t get to be a fighter pilot but Keith’s good at what he does, it’s nothing to be ashamed of to be any other pilot. They’re all important to the task at hand.

                “But I want to be a fighter pilot, I want you to look at me but Keith’s always in the way, he’s just a hothead who doesn’t care about anyone else. He gets into fights and doesn’t respect what you’ve done for him. If you vouch for me, I can promise to show you something gre-“

                “That’s _enough.”_ Shiro stood up and left Lance on the floor. “I don’t want to hear anymore of that from you. It’s time to go.”

**_ “I don’t care whatever it takes. _ **

                Lance screams as he enters his dorm. He throws his pilots manual at the wall, kicks his bed, throws the sheets. He couldn’t believe that just happened. Takashi Shirogane didn’t even give him a chance and no wanted nothing to do with him. “If it weren’t for Keith, this wouldn’t have happened.”

**_ Just kill that bitch.” _ **

                Lance gathered with his classmates and they came up with a plan. There was a ceremony congratulating the graduates and giving special attention to outstanding students, this meaning Keith. They were finally knocking down that smug punk. They were going to drop an item on him when he was onstage. They argued a lot over what it should be, and, in the end, James said he got it covered and that was that.

**If all the bullets shoot away, it’s only a toy**

**Soon I’ll drove by jealousy and lose everything.**

**I’m so ugly. I hate me! Hate me! Hate me!**

                It was time for the ceremony to begin and Lance hung back of the auditorium. Nail biting waiting in anticipation. First were the graduates and everyone cheered for them as they stepped up in their new uniforms and some achieved medals for some outstanding work they had done.

                It went by mostly as a blur as Lance waiting for Keith to step up.

                “I… don’t really know what to say at this sort of thing.” Keith started at the mic as he was given the honors of being Takashi Shirogane’s record in the simulators. “I’ll start off by saying a thanks to Shiro for vouching for me. I never would have gotten here if not for him. For that, I owe him everything.”

‘Yeah Yeah, suck up to him and show everyone how perfect you two are.’

                “I love the idea of flying. The rush, the control, the freedom. I think a little bit of everyone has that desire to go beyond this planet and make a new discovery. I mean, why else would we be here, huh?” Keith let out a nervous chuckle.

Lance mimed gagging from his spot.

“Anyways, this is not necessarily something I planned or even hoped would be an option for me but I’m here and I’d like to thank all of you for being with me through this journey.” Keith takes a bow. “I don’t know what the future holds but I’m hoping for something brighter than today and that we all take to the skies to do our very best.”

                For a split second their eyes met, or at least Lance swore they did. In the distance of the hall, Lance made eye contact with his rival and he saw…. Wonder. There was a sort of awe and relief to be held in those violet eyes. This was Keith’s dream… just as it was Lance’s.            In that moment Lance saw a child who was reaching for the stars along side him. There was a hidden bright smile that no one else could see.

                “The skies are our future and I hope for the chance to fly with all of you someday.”

                “Oh God what have I done.”

SNAP

                “Keith watch out!”

                “KEITH!!!”

**My heart hurts…I’m falling to ruin, I’m drying up, but even so**

**Don’t refresh me with any water, I was wrong—I know.**

                Keith stared up at the ceiling. The lights above were blinding except for the one vacant spot that appeared to have a machine missing. Turning his head to the left, Shiro stood there frozen in shock. The instructors behind him are scrambling. Turning to the right, Keith’s met with ocean blue eyes. Eyes wide and pupils shrunken and red… red. Blood!

                Keith sits up holding the Lance. He takes stock of the injury and surrounding area to piece together what occurred. “The light fell… you saved me. You got hurt!! Someone call an ambulance!!”

                Shiro seemed to snap out of his daze. “Get the medic!!”

                “Hey, hang in there. You’ll be okay. Don’t worry, we’ll get you patched up in no time.”

                Lance could only cry. The crowd was silent save for a few hush whispers and the sobs of Hunk in the distance. “Don’t be so kind….” Lance coughs up more blood to join the red staining his uniform.

Keith tries to put pressure on the wound on his neck, but it was too much, there was blood escaping profusely passed his fingers. “What are you talking about? You saved me!!”

                “It was… my fault. This is…. all my fault.”

**Hey, could you please, fill up the hole in my heart and don’t let me go…**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
